This invention relates to typewriters and more particularly relates to a device used in conjunction with a typewriter to aid in precisely locating a character space among other typewriter characters.
In many cases after a letter has been typed and proofread an error is found, after the paper is taken from the typewriter. To avoid completely retyping the page, the letter is reinserted into the typewriter, erasure made where necessary, and then an attempt is made to place the correct character in the erased space.
This is a very difficult procedure. Once the paper has been removed from the typewriter it is quite difficult to realign a given line correctly and also to locate the space in relation to the type hammer bearing the character to be inserted.
In some cases the foregoing problem arises even if the paper is not removed from the typewriter due to slippage of the paper as it is rolled in the typewriter, and/or the paper nearing the bottom.
The present invention overcomes these difficulties in alignment by providing a new and improved device which permits the typist to make a sample strike of the character to be inserted, which device is attached to the paper bar of the typewriter and may easily be moved between an operative and an inoperative position.
Briefly stated, the invention, in one form thereof, comprises a member which is slidable along the paper bar to a position where it is out of the way and does not interfere with typing. The device is also rotatable on the paper bar and has a transparent sheet which will extend behind the card holder or line guide. The transparent sheet is preferably curved, so as to be complimentary to the curvature of the roller or platen of the typewriter.
An object of this invention is to provide a new and improved device for enabling a typist to add a character in the proper spacing on a typewritten sheet of paper.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a device which is located on the typewriter and may be easily moved into and out of an operative position.